


march of the brigade.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [54]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Uniforms, Short One Shot, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “Hi, could you write a Lennstarr where Ringo really likes to be submissive?”





	march of the brigade.

1967,

The pseudo uniform fit snugly around Ringo’s light frame as he studied the neon fabric in the large mirror of his dressing room. He carefully balanced the hat on his head, not completely sure of how it was meant to sit. He looked over the brightly coloured details and the collar of the suit. It was fitted high and tight around his throat and had the lovely addition of a wide tie decorated with bright stars and dark nebulas. It looked good, he thought. Albeit very flamboyant.

He heard a small knocking on wood and turned to face the door. It slowly opened to reveal John, too dressed in a shimmering military uniform. It was a loud lime green; a sharp contrast to Ringo’s pink. He had lost a decent amount of weight the past year and now had a sharp and defined jawline. He was a handsome man before but even more so now. He wore round glasses that suited him so very well. Ringo had never been… audible about these thoughts of admiration and budding infatuation but if John was as clever as Ringo thought; surely he would have caught onto the increasingly bold stares.

He wandered with a straight back into the small, looking all like the military man he wasn’t, and stopped with a poised appearance right behind Ringo as they stared at each other’s reflection in the mirror. He wore a grave look as he amended the hat, fixing it just so. He tutted and tsk as his hands moved down Ringo’s waist, adjusting the coat and smoothing the fabric along the way. “It looks great on ye, boy,” he said in a mocking posh accent as he rested his slender hands on Ringo’s waist. He stifled the shivers the touch sent through him. John was playing a game and Ringo weren’t about to lose it, whatever it was about.

He felt John press against him and felt something unfamiliar press against his ass. There was only so much it could be and Ringo didn’t feel the need to guess as to what it was as John sucked and bit at his jaw just above the bright colour of his military jacket. Their eyes remained on each other as John’s grip on his waist tightened as he bit further along his jaw. He smelled strongly of weed and alcohol; his pupils blow as they stared deeply into his own in the mirror.

John started to rut against his ass while a single hand travelled further down his body. His hand soon came to rest on top of his groin, cupping and rubbing it at a leisurely pace. Ringo could easily sense that John had neither felt a rush or a worry of them being caught as he took his time slowly ground himself against Ringo. 

Through the various movements that drove Ringo to a hot and bothered state; John had managed to push him flush against the mirror, neigh the pelvis as John’s hand was making its way under the silky fabric.

“I’ve seen the way ye look at me,” he whispered against Ringo’s stubbled jaw, “naughty boy, thinking I wouldn’t notice.”

He moved roughly against Ringo. He bit his neck and jaw as he forced Ringo’s trousers down and past his knees. Ringo could feel the other man’s cock exposed against his bare ass; fully hard and waiting for release. The mirror was completely fogged up as Ringo breathed heavily against the previously stainless glass. Ringo’s hand were on the wall; tensed up as he supported his own weight with John pushed and rubbing against him. His cock was stroked dry of any fluids but John’s spit that he had applied to his hand at some point before but Ringo’s hadn’t noticed. His mind was too deep in the gutter of all the sensations that rushed to his head of John’s cock between his buttocks. No penetration was done and none was to come but it felt heavenly either way as he soon came in spurts into John’s hand. He felt him hum against his skin and the from the vibration emanating from the chest against his back while Ringo moaned to completion. 

John didn’t let ago of Ringo’s cock as he himself came unto Ringo’s tailbone; the liquid quickly dripping down his ass and legs, slowly towards the floor. He was speechless as he slowly gained back his breath; watching John silently study his fuzzy reflection in the mirror. John wiped his hand across Ringo’s mouth, silently urging him to lick his fingers. He obediently did so. 

“There’s a good lad,” he commended while stepping away from the drummer; leaving him to feel rather exposed. It wasn’t a question when John pinched a cheek of his ass and said; “you liked that didn’t you,” before departing the room; leaving Ringo alone to collect his bearings and thoughts of all that had happened.


End file.
